kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Port Royal (KH3:ROTC)
World Cast Story Previous Visits Kingdom Hearts II The heroes first wnet to Port Royal during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy first arrived the city was being attacked by the undead pirates that were under the command of Hector Barbossa, the captain of the Black Pearl. Barbossa was in an alliance with Pete. The heroes help to drive the pirates away and meet the young blacksmith Will Turner. He told them that the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann had been kidnapped by the pirates. They decided to go save her and went to the docks to find a ship. There they met Captain Jack Sparrow who was preparing to steal the ship called the Interceptor. Will mentioned how he freed Jack and told Jack that he would need a crew to sail the ship, making Jack agree. They sailed to Barbossa's lair the Isla de Muerta. There Jack and Will went inside to save Elizabeth while Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched the ship. WIll knocked Jack out and brought Elizabeth back to the ship and they sailed away. Meanwhile Jack was taken prisoner by Barbossa. After a while the Black Pearl caught up to the Interceptor and they were forced to fight the cursed pirates and Heartless while making sure a medallion that the pirates needed to become human again didn't fall into their hands. In the end though the heroes were captured and they took the medallion and Will. The pirates left but the Heartless stayed and bound the heroes. They also placed explosives around the ship and left the heroes to die. The heroes managed to escape from their binds and stopped the explosives. They then sailed back to the Isla de Muerta and fought their way to Barbossa's lair. There Jack dueled with Barbossa while Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought the minions. After a while it was discovered that Jack had taken one of the medallions and was undead like the others. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then also prepared to fight Barbossa. Barbossa called to Pete for help since the tides had changed. Pete gloated that he knew he would be needed and summoned the Illuminator Heartless which aided Barbossa in the battle but in the end both were killed after Will helped break the curse. Jack sailed them back to Port Royal where they parted ways after saying their farewells. Later on Sora, Donald, and Goofy returned to Port Royal to learn that the undead pirates are still undead and that Will had gone to Isla de Muerta to investigate. They convinced Jack to sail them there, but would only do it if rewarded. They sailed there and rescued who told them that the cursed treasure had been stolen by a man in a black coat and white creatures. While saying the Organization 13 member Luxord arrived with the chest and summoned the powerful Grim Reaper Heartless. They were able to beat it and Luxord said he would surrender the chest but threw four of the medallions into the air, which were caught by four Gambler Nobodies. The were then blown onto the Interceptor and Luxord fired upon it with the Black Pearl cannons. Sora woke up to find that they were in the Ship Graveyard. They also learned that Jack was cursed again. They then sought out the medallions and eventually found all of them and learned from Will that the chest was stolen again and they were heading to Port Royal. The heroes went there and battled the Grim Reaper Heartless and eventually destroyed it. Luxord took the Grim Reaper's heart and then left. They learned that Jack was cured of the curse. Jack asked about his payment and said that he wanted the Keyblade. Sora handed it over without debate which made Jack suspicious and when he took it it went back to Sora. Jack said that he would one day learn how to use the Keyblade and then take it from Sora. Goofy suspects that Jack may actually be able to use the Keyblade in the future thinking that Jack and Sora were kind of alike. Both protested it and they all laughed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then left again. Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers Story The world starts with a cutscene of Jack escaping from the Turkish prison. Back on the Black Pearl he is asked what he got and he shows that he had recovered a drawing of a key and then explains that they are going to search for it. That night he is visited by Bootstrap BIll Turner, Will's father, who is now serving under the lord of the sea Davy Jones. Bootstrap reveals that his time is up and that he must now serve his hundred years of servitude to Davy Jones and that if he runs Jones will send the Kraken after him. Jack tries to talk his way out of it but Bootstrap says there is no way out of it and then gives Jack the Black Spot, a marker that the Kraken can use to track its prey. Bootstrap then leaves and Jack panics. He wakes up his crew and gets them to hurriedly get the ship to land. Marty and Gibbs converse about how Jack is acting even stranger than usual. Gibbs says that whatever bodes hill to Jack Sparrow bodes hill to them all. The heroes return to the world of Port Royal in the city of Tortuga. There they met Will who explains that Elizabeth had been arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, and that he to was under arrest for helping Jack Sparrow. Will then explains that Beckett offered their freedom if Will brought him Jack Sparrow's compass. Will says that he has been looking for Jack Sparrow and has finally gotten a lead to where he could be. They are sailed to Isla Pelegosto, where Jack is believed to be by the man who gave Will the lead. They are taken towards the island by the man's brother who stops in the middle not wanting to get any closer. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Will jump out of the boat and swim the rest of the way. They begin to investigate the island when they are ambushed by the Pelegostos, savage cannibals. They are then brought before their chief who turns out to be Jack. Will pleads with Jack to have them freed but Jack has them locked up with the other crew members. They are locked up in the same bone cage as Gibbs who explains that Jack is only chief as long he acts like one, which is why he locked them up. Gibbs then explains that the Pelegostos plan to eat Jack to free him from his fleshy form. Will then says that they can't wait and they begin to swing the cages they are in towards the canyon walls. Meanwhile Jack flees from the Pelegostos and is pursued until he is captured again after stealing some rope from a Pelegostos hut. The heroes manage to swing their cages to the canyon wall and start to climb up. As a guard passes they stop and stay quiet. The group in the other cage doesn't listen and continues climbing. One of them accidentally grabs a snake and they all panic, letting go of the wall and the vine holding their cage breaks, making them fall to their deaths. The guard sees the others and they move more quickly until they reach the top. At the top they cut the vine. The Pelegostos put Jack over the fire when the guard informs them of the crew escaping. They rush to stop them. The heroes manage to cut the vine holding the cage as the Pelegostos reach them. They roll the cage to escape and eventually fall into a crevice where the cage breaks. They then flee to the ship to find that Pintel and Ragetti are preparing it to sail. When Gibbs tells the others to get aboard Will and Sora tell him that they are not leaving without Jack. It is then that they see Jack running towards them being followed by the Pelegostos. He gets onto the ship and they sail away. Sora and Will tell Jack about the situation with Beckett. Jack tells them that he will give Will the compass if he helps Jack get the key from the drawing. When Will asks what they key is Jack asks him about how much he know about Davy Jones. Will says not much and Jack says that it is good. They sail to the home of the voodoo woman Tia Dalma in a swamp. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, Will, Gibbs, and Marty enter her home and ask her about the key. She tells them that it is the key to the chest of Davy Jones. Music Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds